A New Beginning With A New Problem
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: The 10th Generation is transferred to the past to make sure 'that' incident will never happened in the future, they have to make sure their secret is hidden and mission is complete. but everything will never going according to plan when loves and enemy keep getting in their way. "You have no idea who is you're having crush with, especially their past and secret" 1st X Fem10th Gen
1. Chapter 1

_**[A new beginning with a new problem: Chapter 1]**_

Disclaimer : Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, me? Just a kitty cat (?) that loves to make fanfiction~

Story : Well, lets just say that the Author (me) had too much sugar and then she got an idea for make this story

Warning : Lots of gender bending (The 10th Generation), Straight Pairing, GRAMMAR ERROR (I don't have a beta reader and I'm too shy to find one, also I'm suck at grammar. If you're Grammar Nazi I appreciate it if you help me fix my grammar error, and if you're Indonesian then can you help me translate my story?), OCs, (maybe) OOC-ness, and typos

Pairing (Timeline: 400 year ago – the story): 1st Generation X 10th Generation (Main), OC X Hibari (Alaude's rival), OC X G (One-sided, watch out! Someone will get their heart broken~), ? X Tsuna (Giotto's rival, if you know who is Tsuna's side pairing maybe you can guess it ;) ), OC X Enma (Cozart's rival), and Daemon X Elena (will end soon, guess why? XD)

Pairing (Timeline: Future – before the story) : ? X Tsuna, ? X Gokudera, ? X Yamamoto, Lambo X ?, ? X Hibari, Mukuro X ?, and Ryohei X ?

Rating: T

* * *

Author: Ciaossu~ This is my first English fiction and I'm really sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors in this story because of my bad English, grammar and tenses *Sit and crying in the corner*

Tsuna: And then if you do why did you make one?

Author: well, I'm not a fujoshi and in Indonesian KHR fandom there is only few people that loves gender bending and I want to try make 1st generation X 10th generation just like xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, I love her story and because of her story I start to ship them~

Tsuna: *sweat drop* okay then, good luck

Author: Thank you~

* * *

A brown-haired girl is lying on the ground, half-dead; raindrops fall from the sky like tears, wetting her clothes as well as her injured body.

Her eyes that usually shone bright with happiness and laughter were dull, a clear indication that the sands of time were running low for her.

The last thing that she sees is a man wearing an iron mask and hat that seemed vaguely familiar to her.

'Checker... Face?" Were her final words before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Upon waking up, the brunette sits up, checking her surroundings with suspicion and a hint of fear. Checking her surroundings, she realizes that this was not the place where she was killed, this place is too quiet and 'beautiful' to be the place where she made her final stand.

Suddenly, a warphole appears out of nowhere, startling her. A mummified figure in a cloak stepped out of it, with a mummified infant bearing a clear pacifier on its shoulder.

"Bermuda? Jager?" She looked at the members of the Vindice. "I'm sorry, Tsuna, but we couldn't help you when 'that' incident started." Bermuda jumped from Jager's shoulder and landed in front of her, his tone somber.

Dropping her head, Tsuna remained silent, tear tracks slowly making their way down her face.

"But don't worry; we will help you so that it doesn't repeat itself again in future." Tsuna raised her head slightly; her beautiful face hopeful.

"Future…?" Tsuna could feel pain from just talking, maybe her throat is injured.

"With Checkerface's help, we succeeded in transferring you to the past. 400 years ago to be precise." Bermuda said.

"Mi-minna…" Her tears won't stop flowing and her body started to tremble.

"I'm sorry, but we were only able to save you, your guardians, as well as the Shimon and Cavallone bosses." Tsuna stared at Bermuda in shock; if his face wasn't covered with bandages, she could have sworn that he was smiling.

"We still doesn't know where they are, but don't worry, they're definitely okay." Tsuna had opened her mouth to ask him something, but he had already predicted what she was going to ask and answered it.

"How we are able to know is via this." Bermuda point at 9 transparent balls that was being held by Jager, inside each ball there is a pacifier that was covered in dying will flames.

"These pacifiers are tied to you and your friends' lives, if the pacifier is broken or destroyed, then your lives are either in grave danger, or worse, you will lose your lives." Tsuna nod slowly, still comprehending what was going on.

_*BANG*_

A bullet nearly hit Tsuna's head; fortunately the bullet only made a light scratch on her cheek, but it was enough to make Tsuna faint because her body couldn't take any more stress.

"Che, I almost hit it!" A man comes out from a bush without noticing that there was someone beside him as well as the girl that he almost killed.

"What's wrong, Alberto? Why did you shoot randomly like that? The Vongola boss isn't there." The man that was called Alberto looked at his subordinate, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Only shooting a wild animal."

Alberto raised his eyebrow when he saw his subordinate's pale face and gaping mouth. "What's wrong? Scared that might be a villager? Well, you're right, but who cares?"

No answer came from them.

Finally, Alberto turned around to see what his subordinate had seen, but soon regretted it when he saw who stood in front of him.

A man with a black hair stood there; his face is wrapped in bandages and he wore a black cloak that covered his entire body. A similarly-dressed infant with a clear pacifier sat on his shoulder.

"How dare you want to kill our only ally and our savior in front of us, we will never forgive you! You will come with us to our prison." A chain suddenly wrapped around Alberto's body, dragging him to the Vindice.

"W-WAIT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! NOOOO!" Alberto tried to escape, but failed. The chain of the Vindice is unbreakable; once one is captured, one can never escape.

"Alejandro, take him to our 'Secret realm' with the others" Bermuda passes the chain to Alejandro, who had appeared a few moments back via a warphole.

"Jager and I will finish the rest, be careful with the balls, Jager" Alejandro nod and pull the chain while walking towards a warp hole that was made by Bermuda with the other.

"Get out from here right now!" If Bermuda's face wasn't wrapped with bandages, they would have been able to see his eyes gleaming with wrath. And because they still want their freedom and treasure their lives, they run away at top speed.

Bermuda then turned to the unconscious Tsuna and had Jager carry her. "It's lucky that he is in this time period, we have to meet him now." Bermuda created another warp hole with his flame of night.

* * *

'Damn! How can I be so stupid?' Giotto rubbed his forehead and cursed his stupid action that had ended him in this situation; he was surrounded by lot's of Demone family's subordinate with their boss giving him a sly smile.

"Hahaha, how stupid you are! You're already surrounded, Vongola Primo! And where the heck is Alberto? He should be here now!" Suddenly, Alberto's subordinate came rushing in, crashing through a bush. His face was pale and showed his fear.

"Run! It's dangerous here!"

"What's wrong?! You're ruining the moment! And where in the world is Alberto?!" The boss yelled at them in anger.

"Alberto got captured by the Vindice! Futhermore, the leader of the Vindice is here as well!" When the Demone subordinates heard the word 'Vindice', they froze; even the temperature seemed to have dropped.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! Why did Alberto get arrested?!" Although he didn't seem to believe it, the Demone boss was trembling in fear.

"Because he was trying to destroy our pride right in front our eyes." Out of the blue, Bermuda and Jager appeared behind Giotto's back.

"Get out of here… now!" All of them start to run away as fast as they could with the exception of Giotto, as Jager was holding on to him.

'_What?! Did I do something wrong? Or maybe it was because I stole G's snack? Noooo! I'm so sorry G! Wait—there's no way I will get arrested because of that!' _In his head, Giotto's chibi self is running around in circles, panicking.

"Vongola Primo." Giotto turned to look at Bermuda with a slightly scared face.

"It's alright; we're here not to arrest you just because you stole your guardian's snack." Giotto smiled awkwardly and sweatdropped at the same time.

"We need your help." Giotto raised his eyebrow.

"Please treat her." Jager passed him the girl that he was carrying; Giotto carried her bridal-style carefully.

"Who is she? Why is she covered in wounds? And what's your relationship with her?" Giotto checked over her injured body, there are lots of bruises and a few fresh scars that were bleeding.

"….." Bermuda kept silent and stared at the brunette; Giotto stared at her but then he looked at Bermuda confusedly.

"You can ask her about that when she wakes—" Bermuda kept silent for a while before continuing. "She's our savior and our only ally."

'_W-WHAT? SHE'S VINDICE ONLY ALLY? SO THAT'S MEAN HER FAMIGLIA IS VINDICE'S ONLY ALLY_?' Giotto widened his eyes; what kind of famiglia was she from? And how did she manage to make the Vindice her ally?

"And one more thing, you must not tell anyone about Vindice's relationship with her, even your guardians and your friends. If you tell them… you're going to suffer." Bermuda threatened. Jager walked towards warp hole that Bermuda made, slowly, their bodies disappear as they enter the warp hole.

Now there is only Giotto and the brown-haired girl he carried, Giotto look at her face that was covered in wounds; her face was beautiful and cute but didn't look awful even when it was covered in wound and cuts.

"Everyone…" She mumbled softly and tears start to leak from the corners of her eyes.

Giotto smile sadly and wipe away the tears with his hand, caressing her cheek gently. "I don't know how you became like this, but my intuition told me to help you…even without Bermuda asking me." Giotto ran from the forest toward his mansion.

If someone asked what happened to G, there is one thing that you should know.

* * *

"Where is Giotto? I bet he ran away again!" He was really pissed right now and Asari knew it, but he just smiled and tried to calm his best friend.

"Calm down, maybe he was tired and wanted to have a walk at the city, he hasn't gone out for a full week and is always working in his office."

"That's not the problem! He stole my snack that I kept in my office!" G spat out. Asari just gave him his usual carefree smile.

Suddenly the door opened and Giotto rushed in while carrying a brown-haired girl.

"G! Prepare a towel, cold water and medicine, and then take it to the room beside my office! Asari! Call Knuckle right now and tell him to meet me in the room beside my office! And no questions! Do it right now!" G and Asari rushed as fast as they could to complete their respective jobs while Giotto ran to the room next to his office, carrying the girl.

When he arrived at the room, he placed the girl on a bed. She suddenly had a fever when they were half-way to Vongola mansion; her forehead felt feverish and she was pale. She was also murmuring some names repeatedly: "Gokudera…Yamamoto…Hibari…" and others as well.

The door opened as Knuckle entered the room with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Giotto? Asari told me that you needed me? Is there something wrong to the extreme?"

G entered the room next, with a towel in his right hand and a bowl full of cold water in his left.

"G? Why did you bring a bowl?" Asari look at the bowl with confused look.

"What? Giotto asked me to prepare a towel and cold water, so I brought it." G replied nonchalantly.

Asari gave him a confused look. "But… why in a bowl and not the basin?"

G clicked his tongue. "Che. Because the basin is damaged by Alaude and Daemon when they were fighting in the bathroom." G placed the bowl and towel on a table beside the bed.

_[Ahem! This fic is not a yaoi fic so please don't think something perverted okay? They're truly fighting to kill, and they were stopped by a super-angry-plus-hyper-dying-will-mode Giotto, and there is nothing scarier than a Giotto in that state (say his guardians, including Alaude and Daemon).]_

"This girl is seriously injured and is running a fever, please treat her, Knuckle."

Knuckle looked at the bed where the unconscious girl is lying; her face was pale and she was sweating profusely despite not being covered with any blankets. Sitting down on the chair beside the bed, he started to treat her.

"Can all of you wait outside? Let me handle this, and don't worry, she will be fine." Giotto, G, and Asari nodded and left the room.

Once they were outside, G stares at Giotto. "So? Who is that girl?"

Giotto kept silent, remembering Bermuda's words. _'You must not tell anyone about Vindice relationship with her, even your guardian and your friend. If you tell them… you're going to suffer…'_

"I found her at the forest near this mansion and not too far from the town, she was surrounded by Demone famiglia Mafioso and almost got killed, so I saved her." Well actually it was him who was surrounded and almost killed if Bermuda hadn't shown up and scared them. Why did Vindice have to be that scary? They almost look like a grim reaper that was sent to take your lives, in a different meaning.

"Eh? Demone famiglia? Aren't that was a corrupted famiglia that always try to mess with us? They do horrible experiments and sell lots of women they kidnap right? Maybe she was kidnaped and ran away from them…" Asari looked sad and angry when he remembered what the Demone Famiglia did; Giotto nodded uncertainly because the real story wasn't like that at all.

"Humph! Those bastards are really annoying! I want to destroy them and kill Alberto for injuring me when they attacked the mansion last month." G clicked his tongue while Giotto just smiled awkwardly, actually, Alberto was already in Vindice's prison and he will probably never get out from there, the poor—nah screw that! It was good thing.

"I hope she's okay and isn't traumatized by this." Asari smiles sadly and look at the door to the room where the unconscious brunette was getting treated by Knuckle; Giotto and G did the same.

_'Yeah and by the way she wasn't sold or got kidnaped by them, sorry for lying guys… and sorry for stealing your snack G, I hope you forgot about it already…'_ Giotto thought.

"Ah yeah, where is my snack Giotto? I know you're the one who stole it!"

Freezing for a fraction of a second, Giotto ran away as fast as he could with an angry G chasing him, Asari just laughed at the behavior of his boss and friend.

Once again the mansion is peaceful as always… The end!

.

.

.

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! I'M JUST KIDDING! IT'S TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Author: There~ One chapter is done~ **And Thank you very much for my Beta reader who beta-ed my story, CrimsonSkyTamer (Edit : 27/03/2013)**

Tsuna: Ah! Why did you drag Dino into to your story?

Author: Hm? Of course I had to! Because he was is a 10th generation boss too right?

Tsuna: Aaah… I see, so he will paired with Cavallone Primo right? And what did you mean by the side pairing? Future? And why did you censor their name?

Author: Yup! That was for a fluff in this fic, it's like a memory about someone you cared in the future (past)

Tsuna: Who was I paired with?

Author: Secret~ just wait for the next chapter~ can someone guess it?

* * *

((Review Please))

((Special Thank you for xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, she's the one who have the original idea of time traveling with 1st X 10th generation pair~ sorry I haven't asked you but it's alright! I will not copy your work and make my own plot~))

Selamat berjumpa lagi di chapter depan (See you at the next chapter)

^^ Indonesian ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**[A new beginning with a new problem: Chapter 2]**_

Disclaimer: Akira Amano is the original maker of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, me? Just a kitty cat (?) that loves to make a story~

Story: Well, let's just say that I ate too much sugar and then I got this idea to make this story…

Warning: Lots of gender bending (The 10th Generation), Straight Pairing, grammatical errors. (If you're a Grammar Nazi, I'd appreciate it if you help me fix my grammatical errors, and if you're Indonesian then can you help me translate my story?), OCs, (maybe) OOC-ness, and typos

Pairings (Timeline: 400 years ago – the story): 1st Generation X 10th Generation (Main), OC X Hibari (Alaude's rival), OC X G (One-sided), ? X Tsuna (Giotto's rival), OC X Enma (Cozart's rival), and Daemon X Elena (will end soon)

Side Pairings (Timeline: Future – before the story): ? X Tsuna, ? X Gokudera, ? X Yamamoto, Lambo X ?, ? X Hibari, Mukuro X ?, and Ryohei X ?

Rating: T

* * *

Author : Sob… thank you very much for reviewing and favorites (following) my story! Especially the ones who reviewed!

Hibari : Stop crying, herbivore! Or I will bite you to death!

Author : Ah! I'm so sorry Hibari-senpai, oh well! I hope you will reviewing again in this chapter~

* * *

**Great**: thank you for the suggestion, but… I don't know how to find a beta reader…*bricked*

**Sapphire** **drops**: They will in this chapter, but maybe only some (or one) of them.

**Cancer718** : Rada mirip di awalnya tetapi nanti yang bantu kebanyakan bukan mereka kok ;D (Spoiler) I hope you will review again~

**Happytth** : Thank you for loving my story (and my idea~) and I will do my best to improve my work~

**YuyaKnightwriter97** : Ah thank you~ I thought my humor was bad~ Thank you very much once again~

* * *

It has been 5 days since Giotto brought Tsuna to his mansion and Tsuna hasn't regained consciousness, her wounds were already healed by Knuckle's sun flames but she still has nightmares and sometimes she cries in her sleep.

How can she survive that long without food? It's still a mystery for them (with the exception of Giotto because he knows that Tsuna is being fed by the Vindice, but how? Only Bermuda and Jager know…)

Giotto and his guardians (minus Alaude who hasn't come back from his work and Knuckle is checking on Tsuna's condition) sit on the chairs in the meeting room; no-one was talking, even Daemon who usually makes perverted comments or annoys one of them (mainly Alaude) or G who will usually wake (read as: hit, slap, kick, or punch) Lampo for sleeping when they have a meeting, but today, Lampo is sleeping peacefully while dreaming about sweets.

They heard a knock on the front door and it opened, revealing Knuckle with Tsuna. The latter was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket and skirt (her school uniform), black stockings and black boots covered her legs.

"She woke up and said that she didn't want to rest, so I brought her here to the extreme!" Knuckle let her in and then closed the door behind him.

"Thank you." She bowed, smiling.

Knuckle let her sit in his chair and he was standing next to her "Um… is it okay for me to sit here? Then what about you?"

Knuckle just shook his head. "No, it's alright; I will take Alaude's chair."

"So? Are you feeling better?" Giotto asked, concerned.

Tsuna nodded slightly. "Thank you all so much for helping me, but… I think I don't deserve to be saved by all of you…" Tears start falling from her eyes while Giotto and his guardians raise their eyebrows.

"I'm a failed boss who can't protect her subordinates and friends…"

"Wha-what did you mean by failed boss? You… you're a boss of a famiglia?" She nodded and hide her face with her hand "Everyone… I'm so sorry…"

Giotto and his guardian exchange look "So… your famiglia was destroyed by the Demone famiglia and you, your friends and subordinates got caught and sold by them?" G suddenly hits the desk, causing the others to flinch and Lampo to wake up, shocked. "Those bastards can't be forgiven!"

Tsuna stopped crying, only to stare at G, confused. She then looked at Giotto, who just smiled awkwardly at her. It then dawned upon Tsuna why G was suddenly mad at the Demone Famiglia; it seemed that Bermuda already told Giotto about Vindice's relationship with her and he had to make up a lie about why she was there.

"Nufufu~ So where are your subordinates and friends? Have they run away too?" Daemon asked curiously.

Tsuna shook her head. "I don't know where they are, but I am confident that they are alive and hiding somewhere."

"A female mafia boss is a rare occurence, are you telling us the truth or are you lying?" Daemon looked at her suspiciously; Tsuna nodded and showed her sky ring.

"This ring is proof that I am indeed a mafia boss."

Upon closer inspection of her Vongola sky ring, Tsuna realised that there was something different about it. Instead of 'Vongola Famiglia' it said 'Varia Famiglia', and the shape of the ring was similar to that of the Varia rings of her time. On her Vongola box, the words 'Vongola Famiglia' were replaced by the words 'Varia Famiglia' as well. [1]

"That's… your boss ring?" Giotto and his guardians stared at the ring.

Tsuna nodded "All my guardians wear a similar ring; it's proof that they are my guardians and friends. In total, my Famiglia only has 9 members, including me."

"Only 9 members? What about your other subordinates? Your allies?" G stared at Tsuna like she was some kind of weird creature.

"About my subordinates… all of them were killed and our allies… I don't know what happened to them…" Tsuna bit her lip.

_'More likely your ally is the most dangerous 'thing' in mafia world…'_ Giotto reminisced about the first time he meet Tsuna — the Vindice had said that she was their only ally.

"Giotto? What's wrong? Did you catch a cold? You shuddered…" G raise his eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing!" Giotto shook his head frantically. "And sorry for the late introduction, Tsuna, my name is Giotto Sawada and I'm the boss of the Vongola Famiglia." Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"G, Vongola storm guardian." G introduced himself, then hit Lampo to wake him up.

" I'm Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's rain guardian, it's nice to meet you!" Asari smiled at her cheerfully.

"Lampo, thunder guardian, I'm sleepy, so don't disturb me." Lampo rub his head where G hit him and yawned.

"Daemon Spade, mist guardian." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, are could Daemon be this calm?

"My name is Knuckle and I'm Giotto's sun guardian! To the extreme!" He remind her of Ryonee-chan, now she miss her very much.

"My name is Tsunayoshi; it's nice to meet you. Once again, thank you for helping me." Tsuna stood up and bowed to them.

"No problem! And you haven't eaten anything yet, right? Why don't you eat with us now?" Giotto smiled at Tsuna, who just looked worried.

"Um…won't I be disturbing you?"

Giotto shook his head. "Of course not, you can definitely eat with us!"

Daemon suddenly stood up, heading for the exit.

"Eh? Where are you going, Daemon? Are you doesn't want to eat with us to the extreme?" Knuckle asked.

Daemon merely shook his head and walked away.

Upon reaching his office, Daemon shut the door and sat at his work desk, looking at the sole photograph on his desk. It was a picture of him and Elena when they first got together.

It's been a week since Elena disappeared from her house – and his life; her family and maid said that she had ran away from home for an unknown reason, but her friends said that she was kidnaped. He was really confused, who was telling the truth?

Every time he remembered her, he felt like crying, but ever since yesterday, he couldn't…for some reason, his mind was preventing him from remembering anything about her, about how kind she was when they were together, how beautiful she was when she wore one of dresses that he bought for her, and…how hurt he was when he…

Once again, he wanted to cry, yet his tears won't fall, hell! Even his eyes aren't watery or…or…! It was just too hard to describe, and his mind started to block out all his memories about her.

Closing his eyes, he remembered someone he met 3 days ago. She had a very…intriguing hairstyle and an interesting smile. Though totally different from Elena, she was interesting…and he was attracted to her.

* * *

_~| 3 days ago |~_

"Nufufufu, what stupid aristocrats, I hope they all die and burn in hell!" Daemon walked along the hallway; he was in the middle of attending one of his family's aristocrat friend's party. However, he was in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered, so he wordlessly left the party.

He kept walking until he found a door leading to the balcony; opening it, he entered the balcony and stared at the garden below. There was a fountain with crystal-clear water in the middle and lots of colourful flowers surrounded it.

"Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fu~" He heard someone singing (laughing?), when he took a closer look at the fountain, he spotted an indigo-haired girl with an eyepatch sitting there, petting a white owl. She was singing that weird song…

Judging from her attire, which was a long green coat and long black pants made from cheap cloth, he knew that she wasn't an aristocrat, and that she was definitely not here to attend the party. Furthermore, she was hugging a trident and there was a black frog sitting in her lap.

All of a sudden, she looked up, right at him with her other eye that wasn't covered with an eye patch. Looking at her blue eye, he was amazed. Her eye alone… stored lots of secrets: mystery, a dark past, darkness, and… killing intent…?

She smiled and waved at him. It seemed as though she was calling him to come closer to her; unknowingly, he had already jumped off the balcony and started walking towards her, like a moth attached to light.

When he stopped in front of her, she held out her hand to him. "Will you dance with me?"

Nodding, Daemon took hold her hand and started to dance with her; the black frog changed into a black music box which began to play.

Smiling, he looked at her; she was still smiling mysteriously.

"Nufufufu~ your illusion is not bad, I quite like it." Checking his surroundings, Daemon noted that the water on the fountain changed color from white to sea-green, the flowers that surrounded them became lotus flowers, and the crescent moon became a blood-red full moon.

"Kufufu~ Thanks for the compliment." She closed her eyes and let him go when the song ended. Stopping her illusion, she picked up the black music box that had changed back to a black frog and placed it on her shoulder, her white owl perched upon her other shoulder.

"What is your name?" Her trident vanished in a whirl of indigo mist flames and she started to walk away, but stopped when he asked her a question.

"Rokudo Mukuro, and I hate the mafia." After saying that, she left while Daemon's mind was still processing what she had just said.

As soon as she thought that she was far enough from Daemon, Mukuro stopped and turned to face a member of the Vindice that definitely wasn't there one second ago.

"Why did you do that?" The member of the Vindice asked, a hint of curiosity present in his voice.

"I just wanted to know why he did something like… caring? Loving? Or whatever you want to describe it as. After all, he did possess me and almost kill Tsuna and the others during the inheritance ceremony."

Shaking his head, the Vindice member gave her an indigo pacifier and the cloak that he used. When he removed his cloak, his half-bandaged body could be seen.

"You will never understand how I feel, Jack." Taking the pacifier, Mukuro wrapped the cloak around herself. "I couldn't sleep for five days straight after that."

Jack grinned, and then smirked. "I will never and do not want to understand, but I like it when you're suffering."

Mukuro glared at him. "Shut up, psychopath."

"I will say the same to you." Jack said, voice betraying the amusement he felt. "Don't forgot about your promise"

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu~ I will only agree when Tsuna says 'yes'." Jack glared at her, but then with a soft sigh, vanished into a warphole.

_"I'm…here just to meet her for the last time and release her from the prison… my dearest." He caressed her cheek gently and then covered her body with his jacket, smiling sadly while crying and then disappeared._

_'Why did he do that?! And why me?'_ Mukuro walked away while gritting her teeth, she was annoyed and confused by his actions in (her) future. Why? Why did he do it? Those questions keeps popping out in her mind and make her restless; she sped up little by little, but was soon running at top speed.

* * *

_((Mukuro's first impression of younger Daemon: …no comment. *use her mist flame and disappear*))_

* * *

Giotto stared at Tsuna, worried; she suddenly had a fever again and he had to carry her to her room and place her in bed.

"I'm so sorry, I always troubling you…" Tsuna started to cry and hid her face with her hands.

He smiled at her, removing her hands so he could see her face. "No, you're not troubling me and don't blame yourself, you're injured and you can repay me after you have fully healed but…I think you don't have to do that." Giotto smiles, wiping away her tears and caresses her cheek.

Smiling happily, Tsuna grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. "Thank you… thank you very much…"

Giotto's face turned as red as a tomato when Tsuna grabbed his hand while smiling happily at him.

_THUMP!_

This is the first time he felt like this when a girl grabbed his hand, there were plenty of butterflies in his stomach, yet he felt contented just staying beside her.

Giotto shook his head _'N-No way! How can I fall in love with her? She's the boss of Famiglia who is an ally of the Vindice! But…it's alright if I fell in love with her, right…? Eh? EH? WAIT! I SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF HER LIKE THAAAT!'_ In his mind, his chibi self was rolling around, covering his red face with his hands.

Actually, Tsuna was already asleep and had already released his hand. "Everyone…" She mumbled in her sleep, calling out the names of her guardians once more.

Giotto smiled, covering her with his mantle and left the room, leaving Tsuna alone. However, not long after he left the room, three figures appeared next to the sleeping brunette.

The first wore an iron mask and hat. "Rest well, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Turning around, he looked at a man with baby sitting on his shoulder. "I thought that you hated your infant form, Bermuda? But why are you using it more often than your original body?"

"This body is more comfortable than my original one and I'm already used to it. And don't talk to us like we're friends or comrades, we still hate you! And we the only reason we agreed to work with you is because we wanted to help Tsuna and her friends." Bermuda glared at Checker Face. Or rather, attempted to. With bandages covering his face, it was impossible to tell whether he was indeed glaring or not.

"Hahaha, it's not that I can do something about that, but now we must work together so that 'that' incident never happens again in the new future."

Jager merely grunted before walking closer to Tsuna. Draping an orange pacifier around her neck, he placed his cloak next to her. "Do your best, Tsuna" Jager whispered, before vanishing into a warphole.

"Let's go, we have to make sure that her guardians are safe and well. However, it seems as though Jack had already found her Mist guardian and gave her his cloak and her pacifier." Bermuda created a warphole with his flame of night and entered it, vanishing.

Checker Face nodded and then teleported, leaving Tsuna alone while she was sleeping in her room. The black cloak beside her started to change, eventually becoming the Varia boss's uniform, much like the one Xanxus wore in the original future…

* * *

So much mystery and the Author hasn't told us why Mukuro has Mammon's frog, Fantasma with her… (because Author is a lazy cat, so let's be patient)

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Author: Doneee~! Oh yeah, sorry if I made lots of grammatical errors and used the wrong tense… **(Special Thank you for my Beta Reader who Beta-ed my story ; CrismonSkyTamer)**

Hibari: Why did the pineapple herbivore come out first?

Author: Um… because I want to make a fluff for this chapter, so I picked Daemon and Mukuro and there's lots of G27 in this chapter~

Hibari: Explain about the '[1]', and why did you use the Varia name and uniform?

Author: Tsuna will be the founder of the Varia; this will be the reason why Varia is Vongola's elite independent assassination squad…oops…spoiler alert!

Hibari: Stupid herbivore and why did you pair me with that man?

Author: Eh? I think you will be a cute couple but… your child would be the scariest character…either first place or tied second with Daemon and Mukuro's child…

Hibari: I don't want to have sex with him! NEVER!

Alaude: Not yet

Hibari: What? *glare at Alaude*

Alaude: Nothing

Author: Hehehe, see? You two are a cute couple *runs away before I get killed by Hibari and pass Alaude a note*

Alaude: *reads the note* Enma and Dino will come out next chapter. Together with some of Tsuna's other guardians…

* * *

((Review Please))

((Special Thank you for xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, she's the one who have the original idea of time traveling and 1st X 10th generation pair~ sorry I haven't ask you but it's alright! I will not copy your work and make my own plot~))

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan selamat berjumpa lagi di chapter depan~ (Thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter~)

* * *

**(Edited [Beta-ed] : 28/03/2013)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, me? Just a kitty cat (?) that loves to make a story~

Story: Well, let's just say that I ate too much sugar and then I got this idea to make this story…

Warning: Lots of gender bending (The 10th Generation), Straight Pairing, OCs, (maybe) OOC-ness, and typos

Pairings (Timeline: 400 years ago – the story): 1st Generation X 10th Generation (Main), OC X Hibari (Alaude's rival), OC X G (One-sided), ? X Tsuna (Giotto's rival), OC X Enma (Cozart's rival), and Daemon X Elena (will end soon)

Side Pairings (Timeline: Future – before the story): ? X Tsuna

Rating: T

* * *

Author: Nyaaan! Thank you very much for reviewing guys! And thank you very much for my Beta Reader, CrimsonSkyTamer, for beta-ing my fic!

Xanxus: Stop talking and start writing, trash!

Author: U-uum… o-okay (why is he here? I don't remember calling or invite him)

* * *

**Cancer718**: saya setengah kucing~ thank you for reading and reviewing again~

**KatoKimeka-Chan**: Thank you for liking my story~ I loves your story too~

**Yuyaknightwriter97**: *sit in the corner while crying* so-sorry… actually it will be a secret and revealed later~ pleas bear with my laziness…

**Lady necromancer: **Thank you and I got a beta reader~ the chapter 1 and 2 already been edited and beta-ed~

**Patapatagirl**: Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview~ Up-Date akan saya lakukan secepat munkin dan berhubung mau libur UN! Thanks for reading and I hope you will reviewing again~

**YuujouKami **: Thank you for reviewing my story. Really? That's my OTP too, hope you will reviewing again in this chapter

* * *

Tsuna woke up from a nightmare of 'that' incident, sweating profusely. Involuntarily, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Wiping her tears, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. After that, she took a look at the clothes lying on the bed beside her. Her brown eyes widened; inspecting the clothes, it dawned upon her that the clothes looked very much like…her fiancé's.

Taking a look at her ring, she frowned slightly, before taking out her box weapon, X-Guns as well as a small, intricately decorated knife. Unknown to the Vongola Primo family, she had hidden the above items in her clothes.

She inspected the items closely, and realised that there were differences from when the items were in her original time and the items with her now. The X-Guns now had the Roman numerals I on it, the knife was no longer bloodied and she had two sky animal box weapons instead of one. Leone di Cieli Version Vongola and…Ligre Tempesta di Cieli…

Burying her face in the clothes, soft sobs could be heard from the brunette on the bed as she recalled her memories of her fiancé's last stand.

"_Get out of here, trash! Just leave me; don't worry!' Shaking her head, Tsuna kept pulling his injured body, trying to get both of them out of the room. His stomach was stabbed multiple times; his left lung had been punctured as well. His breathing had become labored as blood gushed out of the open wounds._

"_I say let me go, trash; you have to leave now!" They heard footsteps approaching their current position; they seemed to come from the back door. Suddenly pushing her out from the room via the front door, he threw her his box animal and X-Guns._

"_I hope you can survive and live happily without me, trash…" Tsuna attempted to reach out for him, but was prevented from doing so because he had lit up the last of his dying will flames and set the room on fire. Debris fell, blocking the entrance of the room as she heard his last words._

"_**Arrivederci, Tsunayoshi…il mio amore."**_

"_!" Shouting his name, Tsuna attempted to destroy the debris separating her and her fiancé, but was stopped by her sun guardian, who grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the nearest exit of the mansion. "Don't, Tsuna; you must EXTREMELY run away!" _

_Hearing the screams of the people still trapped in the mansion, Tsuna resisted, trying over and over again to reach the room so she could get him out of there. "He's still in there, Onii-san; I must save him!"_

"_Don't EXTREMELY waste his sacrifice, Tsuna! You must EXTREMELY escape before they EXTREMELY start up the machine again, or his EXTREME sacrifice would have been in vain!" Ryohei shouts, dragging Tsuna out of the now-burning mansion._

After about five minutes, Tsuna stopped crying, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _'I need to get stronger; to create a better future and…to fulfill his last wish…" _

* * *

Alaude entered the forest, trying to find a bunch of thieves that had escaped and hid in this forest. One hour has since passed, but he hasn't found a single one of them yet. With a barely audible sigh, he raised his head and looked at the blue sky; thin wisps of white clouds were drifting along with the gentle breeze.

Running a hand through his platinum-blond hair, Alaude took out his pocketwatch which read 6.30am. '_Damn, I have to report back to the mansion by 8am for a meeting…'_

It was then that he spotted something at the end of the road; a pile of trash—wait, that wasn't it…it was the thieves that he was after. However, they were covered in bruises and bloodied wounds, and were unconscious to boot. Doing a quick count, Alaude realised that there were only 13 people in that pile; the last member was still out there somewhere.

Thanks to his sharp hearing, he heard a splashing sound, just as if a beginner was trying to swim without the aid of a float. Searching his memories, Alaude recalled a lake in this forest and it wasn't too far from his current position.

He ran to the source of the sound and he found out something very…scary, interesting and plain unbelievable.

A black-haired girl was standing near the lake while drowning the last thief. She had a seemingly bored expression on her face; there was no trace of warmth in her steel grey eyes.

Pulling out the thief from the lake, she watched him try and catch his breath. "So? Will you talk? If you don't…this time I'll bite you to death." Pulling out her hidden tonfas, Hibari glared at him.

"*cough* You're a sadistic monster!" The thief yelled at her, yet was trembling slightly. Alaude figured that it wasn't due to the fact that he just took a dip in the freezing cold lake.

"What kind of woman are you, you bitch!" The thief continued, only to get smacked in the face by a tonfa.

"That's not what I asked, herbivore. I will ask you once more: Where is the weapon that your boss hid?" She glared at him; if looks could kill, the thief would have been die by now.

Staring at the tonfa in Hibari's hands, Alaude realised that there was fresh blood on it. Yet somehow, the girl didn't seem disturbed by it…

"W-why are you asking me? T-the others might know more about it!" The thief shouted in fear as he desperately tried to back away from the girl, who was by now emitting a dreadful aura.

"…. I'll bite you to death for wasting my time." Spikes appeared on the tonfa; she raised it menacingly, as if going to hit the thief with it.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I WILL TELL YOU! WE HID THEM IN THE EMPTY HOUSE IN THE TOWN NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" The thief blabbed, fearing for his life. Rolling her eyes, Hibari proceeded to slam her now-no-longer-spiked tonfa into his head, effectively make him unconscious.

"Hmph. You knew a fair about it alright." Taking out a piece of paper, Hibari wrote down the information.

Alaude looked on in amazement and curiosity (especially at Hibari), but not long after received a glare from said female, who had noticed his presence.

He too, stared at her with his blue eyes. _'Her eyes are pretty…and show her great determination and loyalty.' _ Alaude thought. Breaking eye contact, Hibari stood up and left.

Alaude raised an eyebrow. _'Did she just ignore me?'_

All of a sudden, she stopped, looking at the lake. Out of the blue, a big armored tentacle came out from the mist that had covered the lake; the tentacle brought her an apple.

"Hm? For me? Thanks." Taking the apple, Hibari petted the giant tentacle.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here? Why did you torture that man to get information?" Alaude walked to the unconscious thief and nudged him a little with his foot, just to make sure that he really was unconscious.

Hibari didn't even bother to reply him; instead, she started eating the apple.

"Are you the one that beat them up?" Hibari nodded slightly in reply to the French man's query.

"You have to come with me to the police office." Alaude stated with a blank face, stepping forwards.

"Not interested, but I'm up for a fight." Taking out her tonfas once more, Hibari stood up, automatically slipping into her battle pose.

Alaude shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

'_I want to spar with her, to know more about her, but I don't have the time because I have to attend the meeting in the mansion. But if I manage to keep her busy in the police office, I can spar with her after the meeting…' _Alaude thought about his next moves carefully, knowing that he had fallen in love with the mysterious black-haired girl at first sight.

Why, one might ask. She was graceful and fast, as shown by the way she took out her tonfas and automatically slipped into a battle pose with great ease. In fact, he almost didn't catch her taking out her tonfas. Furthermore, she was strong and had a carnivorous personality; she was also beautiful, even without any makeup.

His instincts told him to duck, and he did; Hibari had started to attack him with her tonfas.

"I won't accept 'no' as an answer…carnivore."

'_She talks the way I do…'_ Alaude realised, and with a small smirk, took out a handcuff from his trench coat and swung it at Hibari's hand. Dodging the handcuff with a backflip, Hibari aimed a kick at him as she spun in the air; Alaude saw his opportunity and attempted to cuff her feet, yet missed as Hibari quickly pulled back her feet, landing on the ground and quickly following it up with attacks from her tonfas.

'_She's faster than I had thought…and she's flexible too…'_ Alaude smirked as he exchanged blows with Hibari; the meeting at the Vongola mansion was forgotten as he enjoyed the battle. It's been too long since a battle last exhilarated him this much, and the knowledge that his opponent is a _girl_ only served to excite him even more.

Just as the duo was in the middle of the battle, the armored tentacle came out of the lake and wrapped itself around Hibari's torso, dragging her gently away from the fight.

"What?" An annoyed Hibari stared at the mist that covered the lake; seeing a shadowy figure in the middle of it, she frowned, but let the tentacle pull her to the lake.

"Where are you going; this battle isn't finished yet." Alaude raised an eyebrow elegantly. "At least tell me your name."

"Hibari Kyouya. We'll call this match a tie, but I'll bite you to death in our next match." Steel grey eyes met blue ones; an unspoken promise to find the other and battle again was made.

The tentacle placed Hibari on its head; a member of the Vindice was waiting there for her.

"Well, well…that was an interesting battle, but unfortunately there was no blood spilled." Gia stuck his tongue out at Hibari, smiling like a psychopath. His black cloak fluttered gently as the octopus started swimming to the other side of the lake.

"Do you know where the others are?" Hibari asked, giving the Vindice member a sideways glance.

"Some of the guardians are in the town, while others are in the forest. I can't find the Cavallone and Shimon bosses, though _your_ boss is in the Vongola mansion." Gia passed her a purple pacifier as well as his cloak, revealing his half-bandaged body as well as his originally-hidden weapon.

"Tsu is in Vongola mansion? How?" Hibari accepted the items and wore the cloak, raising an eyebrow when she heard that Tsuna was in the Vongola mansion.

"Bermuda and Jager found Giotto and asked him to take care of her." Gia shrugged, then passed her a chainsaw, grinning manically. "Don't forget to help me bring back my power and body, and then we can spar as much as you want."

Hibari smirked and accepted the chainsaw, which vanished moments later among the folds of the cloak. "I'll bite you to death."

"Try it." Gia smirked, and then vanished into a warp hole.

Closing her eyes, Hibari sat down, enjoying the summer wind…and another apple that the octopus passed to her.

* * *

**((Hibari's first impression of younger Alaude: Omnivore… or maybe carnivore.))**

* * *

A black-haired man dressed in a white dress shirt, black suit and dark sunglasses was strolling around town, followed by another man in the exact same outfit.

"Sir Rhino? Where do you actually want to go?" The man who was following the former asked; they had been walking for about an hour, yet his boss hasn't bought anything nor visited any stores.

"I just want to take a walk, Romano; I'm bored of staying at the mansion." Rhino sighed, removing his sunglasses and placing them in his pocket.

"Ah~ Welcome Sir, how can I help you?" A woman wearing a tight mini dress suddenly grabbed Rhino's hand; she was wearing a heavy layer of makeup that made her look beautiful…but not in the natural way.

"Huh?" Taking a look at the store next to him, Rhino realised that it looked like a club. "Ah, no thank you, I'm merely passing by." Rhino flashed her his charming smile, hoping to get away from her, but his plan backfired.

"It's alright, just come on in~!" The woman pulled him into the bar while he tried his best to escape her death grip.

Sighing, Romano followed his boss into the bar. _'Boss should really learn how to control his charm…'_

_*BAM!*_

The golden-haired woman in front of Romano fell, tripping on thin air: in other words, she was really clumsy.

Her things were scattered on the ground, along with a turtle that rolled along the floor and finally came to a stop in front of Rhino.

"Ouch…I've fallen five times already…" The golden-haired woman started to pick up her belongings while grumbling about her 'bad luck' and 'clumsiness'.

"Ah! Thank you very much!" Dino exclaimed when Romano passed her the remainder of her items.

"Please be more careful next time." He smiled.

"I will! Once again, thank you very mu—wait, where's Enzio?" Dino exclaimed, upon realizing that her beloved pet turtle is missing.

"E-Enzio? Where are you, Enzioooo?" Panicking, Dino tried to find Enzio.

"Um…is this yours?" Rhino passes Dino the turtle; there was a red mark on his cheek. Shaking his head, Romano sighed a little. _'Boss is just too straightforward…'_

Though Rhino has a charismatic smile and is also handsome, he also unknowingly pisses off people with his bad habit: he is just too straightforward. He speaks everything that crosses his mind, not considering the effect it might have on others…if it isn't work-related. Most of the time, he ends up making women angry and they slap him.

"Ah! Enzio!" Taking the turtle, Dino hugs it tightly, as if there was no tomorrow.

Rhino frowned in confusion as he took a look at Dino, who was wearing a white T-shirt with a long green coat with a pair of green army pants and a bullwhip sticking out of her coat pocket. She was also wearing a pair of boots. _'Why is she dressed so…weirdly? And why does she have a whip? Is she…'_

"Thank you very much! I don't know what I'd do if I lost Enzio…" She bowed to him, placing Enzio on her shoulder. Rhino blushed slightly as he saw her smiling face; she was kind of cute…

"You're welcome, and…er…" Rhino scratched the back of his head, smiling uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Romano panicked; his boss will—

"Why do you have a whip with you? Are you a sadist?"

Damn…he knew it; his boss would definitely get slapped after asking this sort of questions.

"Ahahaha, of course not! This whip is my weapon; I like to use it as it is flexible and with its speed and thin width, it can easily strike the vital points of an opponent even with the smallest of openings." Dino smiled, showing Rhino her bullwhip.

Romano's jaw dropped as he stared at the still-smiling Dino; Rhino flinched slightly and seemed slightly shocked at her answer.

"Why are you bringing a weapon around, anyway?" Rhino looked at Dino curiously.

"To protect myself as well as my friends." Keeping her whip, Dino smiled charmingly at Rhino, who blushed.

"B-by the way, your hair is really beautiful, it's golden…just like my mother's." Rhino said with a small smile, looking at Dino's ponytail. She reminded him of his mother; she had the same flowing golden hair and the same charming smile.

"Ah, really? Thank you! Well, actually I'm the opposite; my father is the one with golden hair." Blushing a little, Dino's smile widened, happy that someone admired her hair.

Rhino was smiling as well…and blushing a bit too. Both of them enjoyed the other's company, both making light conversation.

"Well…thank you for helping me; I'd like to chat with you a bit more but it seems that I have to leave now. And by the way, my name is Dino; ciao ciao!" Dino bowed once more, and then left.

"My name is Rhino; I hope to see you again!" Waving at her, Rhino watched her walk away; Romano gave him a teasing smile.

"Apparently, our boss has matured and now has a crush…"

Rhino's face became as red as a tomato; attempting to glare at Romano, he failed as he was still very embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Dino was watching the duo from afar. "So…he's Cavallone Primo? He really resembles father in many ways. And his subordinate really resembles Romario…I miss them both." Stroking Enzio's head, she smiled sadly. "I guess it's luck that I met him today…"

Taking out her orange pacifier, she shook it slightly, but it didn't glow. "I guess Tsu, Kyouya and the others aren't here…let's go find them, shall we, Enzio?"

Smiling once more, she kept her pacifier and exited the town, trying to find her comrades.

* * *

**((Dino's first impression of younger Cavallone Primo, Rhino: He reminded me of dad… I don't know why but I start to miss him now…))**

* * *

Enma was sitting down on a grassy slope, doing her best to bandage her right leg, which was covered in bruises and cuts. She was injured as she fell down a small hill that was in front of a lake.

"It's so hard to tidy it…" She muttered, tugging the bandage, but in the end gave up and left it as it originally was.

"I miss Tsu and the others…I hope they're fine." Burying her face in her knees, she attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Um, are you okay?" A red-haired man placed a comforting hand on Enma's shoulder; caught off-guard, she slapped his hand and crawled away from him.

Cozart looked confused, not knowing what to do or what he did wrong.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hiding the roll of bandage that was nearly depleted as well as the medicine kit, Enma apologised to Cozart. However, she forgot to hide her injures.

"Ah! You're injured!" Cozart frowned slightly. "Your bandages are a total mess too; let me help." Taking the roll of bandage as well as the medicine kit from Enma, he started to help her treat her injury.

While rewrapping the bandages on her right leg, Cozart couldn't help but to notice plenty of other injuries on Enma, such as plenty of plasters on her left foot, as well as on her left cheek. _'Maybe she's being bullied…or is she just clumsy?'_

A small smile tugged at Enma's lips as she looked at Cozart; she had read about him in the history of the Shimon Famiglia. Apparently, Shimon Primo had the habit of helping others, even someone whom he had just met.

"There, that's better!" Cozart smiled, looking proudly at his work. Enma's right leg was now bandaged neatly, with all the injuries covered. As he looked at, a blushing Cozart found himself drawn to her unique pupils in the shape of a compass sign. Enma, on the other hand, was staring at him, trying to refrain from laughing, which resulted in a smile.

"Thank you very much for helping me." Enma smiled charmingly at Cozart, who laughed nervously.

"U-um, you're welcome. And sorry for the late introduction; my name is Cozarto Shimon, but people call me Cozart." He introduced himself, not knowing that the red-headed girl in front of him already knew who he was.

"My name is Enma, it's nice to meet you." Enma bowed slightly, smiling.

"Come to think of it…I've never seen you around; are you perhaps new here?" Cozart asked curiously.

"Yes…I'm looking for my friends, but I think they're not here…" Enma stood up gingerly, dusting her clothes.

"Ah, I see. May I know what your friends' names are? I might know them." Standing up, Cozart smiled at her. It was one of his habits to help strangers, especially if they're in this town, seeing as it was under the Shimon Famiglia.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you know them. They're new too; I was separated from them when we were…walking…" She answered, albeit uncertainly, seeing as she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I see…perhaps I could help by asking my men to find them?" Cozart didn't know the reason why, but he really wanted to help this girl…

"It's okay; I will find them myself." Enma shook her head. "It was nice to meet you, but I guess I have to go now. Hopefully we can meet again…"

"Ah…yeah, bye. I hope you find your friends soon!" Cozart smiled and waved at her; Enma waved back and left.

Cozart stared at Enma's retreating figure for a few minutes, but then sweatdropped when he saw her trip and fall. _'Well, at least now I know why she has so many injuries…'_

Enma blushed when she realised that Cozart was looking at her in worry; she had tripped over her own feet and fell. After making sure that she was alone, she took out a pacifier that was similar to Tsuna's and Dino's. Shaking it a little, she frowned when it didn't glow.

"It seems that they're not in this town…maybe I should head for the Vongola mansion?" Entering her Hyper Dying Will mode, Enma took to the skies, hoping to find her friends as soon as possible.

* * *

**((Enma first impression of younger Shimon Primo, Cozart : he was exactly like the book describe it…))**

* * *

Again... Author make a lots of mystery and she hasn't told us why Hibari has Skull's giant octopus, Otako with her... (Will be revealed later)

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author : Another chapter done~ Nyaa~ I'm tired…

Xanxus : Trash…. *point X-guns at author* How dare you—

Author : NOOO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Xanxus : Humph… you better have a good explanation for that, trash!

Author : O-okay I will… the next chapter will be the end of the prologue and the rest of Tsuna's guardians will be shown!

* * *

((Review Please))

((Special thanks to xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, she's the one who have the original idea of time traveling and 1st X 10th generation pair~ sorry I haven't asked you but it's alright! I will not copy your work and will make my own plot~))

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan selamat berjumpa lagi di chapter depan~ (Thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, me? Just a kitty cat (?) that loves to make a story~

**Story**: Well, let's just say that I ate too much sugar and then I got this idea to make this story…

**Warning**: Lots of gender bending (The 10th Generation), Straight Pairing, OCs, (maybe) OOC-ness, and typos

**Pairings** (Timeline: 400 years ago – the story): 1st Generation X 10th Generation (Main), OC X Hibari (Alaude's rival), OC X G (One-sided), ? X Tsuna (Giotto's rival), OC X Enma (Cozart's rival), and Daemon X Elena (will end soon)

**Side** **Pairings** (Timeline: Future – before the story): ? X Tsuna

**Rating**: T

* * *

Author: As always, many thanks to my beta reader, CrimsonSkyTamer, for beta-ing my fic!

Dino: Don't forget to improve your English okay?

Author: Okay~ but really, I hope my English teacher will be like you… nyaa~ *remembering when Dino pretend to be English teacher in Namichuu*

* * *

_~07:00 AM~_

"Seriously…the mansion is very different in the future." Tsuna sighed, entering her Hyper Dying Will mode and taking off.

"Grandpa or one of the other bosses must have renovated it; this mansion is a lot smaller than the one in the future; even the Varia's headquarters is bigger than it…" Tsuna sighed, taking one last look at the Vongola mansion with her piercing orange orbs.

"Hopefully they will find my letter; while it is rude to leave without informing them first, I can't stay there too long. It's already been 2 weeks since I came to the past and I haven't found anyone yet…but I'll definitely return. I promise." Tsuna smiled slightly. Taking out her orange pacifier, she shook it and was pleasantly surprised when it glowed, indicating the nearby presence of one of her friends.

"It's glowing! I wonder who's nearby…hopefully I can find her!" Smiling, Tsuna kept the pacifier and sped up, hoping to find her friend as soon as possible.

* * *

_~07:25 AM~_

Asari was taking a leisurely stroll in the forest near the Vongola mansion when he hears footsteps, as well as a horse neighing. Turning around sharply, he placed a hand on the katana sheathed at his side.

"Hi Alaude!" Relaxing, Asari waved cheerfully at his comrade.

Stopping the horse, the Frenchman looked at Asari, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The Japanese man flashed Alaude his usual carefree smile. "I was bored because everyone else was busy with their own work, so I decided to take a walk."

"Hn. Giotto preferring work over talking or spending his time with the others is a rare thing." The corners of Alaude's lips twitched slightly. Giotto would do anything just to get away from paperwork, which often resulted in…disastrous situations.

"Haha, maybe it's because Tsuna always scolds him if he spends time with her when he still has lots of paperwork that's due." Laughing, Asari recalled how happy Giotto was whenever he was around the brunette.

"…Tsuna…?" Alaude raised an eyebrow when he heard the unfamiliar name.

"Ah, she was the boss of a Famiglia that was destroyed by the Demone Famiglia; she was saved by Giotto and apparently her guardians are still missing…" Asari's smile became slightly forced near the end.

"…Demone Famiglia? Hn." Alaude frowned, then realised an important detail.

"You said she." The Frenchman said accusingly. A female was never the boss of a Famiglia; she was considered too weak and not capable enough to become a boss. Alaude did meet some females who qualified to become a boss, but they were the always the second-in-command at best; the boss was always a male.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she does have proof. She has a Sky boss ring and her Famiglia is named the Varia." Recalling what the petite brunette told them, Asari frowned slightly. She seemed to be hiding something…

"Varia…Never heard of them." Alaude narrowed his eyes. Asari stared at him in disbelief. If even _Alaude_ has not heard of them, then either her Famiglia is well hidden, or…

"Well…she did say that her Famiglia was really small. Ah, I almost forgot to tell you that her whole Famiglia was killed; her guardians are the only survivors besides herself.

"…The Demone Famiglia is a pathetic group of herbivores that kidnap women to sell or to experiment on them." Alaude stated blatantly; Asari nodded his head with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, but thankfully the Demone Famiglia hasn't done anything to her or her guardians. At least that's what Tsuna says…" A small smile crossed Asari's face as he remembered how happy Tsuna seemed when she was talking about her guardians.

"And I almost forgot; Daemon is looking for you." Asari smiled at Alaude, only to receive a glare in return. _'Oops…I forgot that he hates Daemon more than anything else…'_ Asari sweatdropped.

"What does the melon-head want?" Alaude growled. He certainly did not need his morning ruined by a certain perverted melon-headed illusionist.

"Haha…I don't know. He just said 'I need to meet Alaude' and mumbled something like needing to find a missing person or something like that." Laughing nervously, Asari warily took a small step back. He definitely did not want to annoy Alaude even more…

"Hn." Alaude nodded slightly and made his way back to the mansion when he realized why Daemon needed to meet him.

Looking at Alaude's retreating figure, Asari sighed in relief; for a brief moment, he thought that Alaude would attack him…maybe he was in a good mood. With a smile, Asari walked deeper into the forest, hoping to find something interesting. Upon hearing the sound of something being swung, he held the handle of his katana in a firm grip and hurried to investigate. _'Could it be an enemy of the Vongola?'_

Last month, the Demone Famiglia attempted an attack on the mansion…could they have returned to take back Tsuna? Seeing the silhouette of a person who was swinging something, he hid himself behind a tree and gripped his katana tighter. Carefully, he sneaked a peek at the person…and almost dropped his katana.

The person was, in fact, a girl holding something that glinted in the sunlight; it appeared to be made of metal. She had short black hair, and her bangs were clipped up with several colorful hairpins. She also wore a white T-shirt with a black jacket and a pair of long navy blue pants.

Continuing to swing her bat for a few more minutes, Yamamoto stopped abruptly. Looking at the tree where she knew Asari was hiding, she flashed him a smile. "Can I help you?"

Tensing, Asari stepped out from his hiding spot, smiling slightly. "I didn't realise you knew I was hiding there…how did you know?"

"Haha, it was just instinct. So, how can I help you? You seemed to be watching me for a while…" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.

"Ah – no, I was taking a walk when I heard something being swung. Um…what are you doing, by the way?" Asari looked at Yamamoto's bat, a hint of suspicion in his eyes. _'Could it be a new kind of weapon?'_

"Haha, I was practicing baseball. I'm sorry if I shocked you." Yamamoto scratched the back of her head, smiling apologetically.

"…Baseball? What is that? But judging from how you swing it, it looks like you're using a sword…and you have a katana, right?" Asari smiled slightly, looking at the katana that was hung on Yamamoto's waist.

"Haha, baseball is a game that even little kids can play." Yamamoto laughed, then showed Asari her Shigure Kintoki. "This is the Shigure Kintoki."

"Why are you carrying a weapon around? A woman shouldn't be carrying such a dangerous item." Examining the katana, Asari's eyes widened when he took it out of its sheath. "Whoa…this one is really well made, where did you get it from?"

Yamamoto remained silent for a while, before avoiding the question…sort of. "I want…to protect my family…"

Speechless, Asari smiled gently at her. "Even though you look easy going, you have a kind and strong spirit."

"I could say the same to you." Sheathing her katana once more, Yamamoto grinned at Asari.

"How can you be certain?" Asari smiled slightly, only to grin sheepishly when Yamamoto pointed at his katana.

"Haha, be more careful next time, okay?" Yamamoto laughed.

"My apologies, I thought you might be an enemy." Smiling apologetically, Asari sheathed his katana.

"It's alright. Oh yeah, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, what's yours?" Yamamoto smiled; she already knew him, but seeing as this was the 'first' time they met, it would be awkward if she accidentally addressed him by his name…right?

"Ah, that's right. Sorry for my bad manners, my name is Asari Ugetsu. And are you Japanese?" Asari asked curiously.

Yamamoto nodded, smiling. "It was nice to meet you but I have to go now. Hopefully we can meet again someday!" Waving, the black-haired girl turned around and left.

"I hope so too." Asari waved back, smiling slightly. _'Yamamoto Takeshi, eh? Her name is like a male's…but she seemed like a good girl. She's kind of cute too…wait what?! Cute?!'_ Asari mentally shook his head and left.

What he didn't know, however, was that Yamamoto had not gone too far and was still silently watching him, smiling.

"I'll introduce you guys to him when we meet next time, okay? Jirou? Kojirou?" Smiling, she stroked Jirou, who barked; Kojirou flew around her chirping happily.

"Ne, Big Pino, are you sure that Tsuna is here? I can't sense her…" Looking at the biggest Vindice member who appeared out of nowhere, she smiled when she received his cloak and a blue pacifier.

"Ah well, your prediction is never wrong, so I'll trust you on this one. Thank you very much for your help!" Yamamoto grinned at him, putting on the cloak and hiding her pacifier.

"…Pipupipipu…" Mumbling something unintelligible, Big Pino vanished into a warp hole.

"Haha, I will." Yamamoto smiled, apparently understanding Big Pino.

A hawk suddenly flew down and perched on her shoulder. Stroking its head, Yamamoto smiled. "Just as I thought. His prediction is never wrong, ne, Falco?"

Her smile widened as she heard her boss cry out her name, flying towards her…

* * *

**((Yamamoto's first impression of younger Asari: "He's a nice guy. Hopefully we get along well~!))**

* * *

_~07:45 AM~_

At this time, Vongola Primo's Storm guardian (and his right-hand man) would either be in his office dealing with the paperwork or in Vongola Primo's office, ensuring that the latter does _his_ paperwork.

However, ever since Tsuna said that she didn't want to spend time with Giotto unless he finished his paperwork, Giotto has been diligently finishing his work (so that he can spend his free time with Tsuna). And since there was no paperwork for him today, he could spend the morning catching up with his sleep.

Well, he would have to thank the brunette later for lightening his workload…or not.

"Now I don't have any work to do…" G mumbled. "What should I do now? I'm bored…"

"She hasn't come to the café since five days ago…now what do I do?" He sighed. Deciding that he'll deal with the problem later, G closed his eyes and in seconds, was fast asleep.

* * *

_~08:00 AM~_

"Ne, Baka-Dera…is Tsuna-nee really here?" Lambo followed Gokudera along the street, hugging her pacifier tightly.

"I'm not sure if it really is Hime-sama…but since the pacifier is glowing, one of our comrades must be nearby." Gokudera sighed. She really wanted to regroup with the others (especially her beloved Hime-sama) as soon as possible. Two weeks had already passed since they returned to the past; although she would never admit it, she really missed them.

"Are you sure? I'm here behind you, you know…" Showing Gokudera her green pacifier that was glowing slightly, Lambo shook it, resulting in the green glow becoming brighter.

"It glowed brighter, you stupid cow! Did you even listen to what the Vindice member said about the pacifier?" Gokudera facepalmed upon seeing the look on Lambo's face. "Next time you must listen carefully!"

"…Okay, Baka-Dera." Pouting, Lambo kept her pacifier. "Hopefully Tsuna-nee is nearby…"

"EXTREME!" Hearing that very familiar shout, Gokudera sighed.

"Well, I suppose I don't mind if Ryohei-nee were to join us instead." Lambo smiled happily, while Gokudera scowled, complaining about how it wasn't her beloved boss that joined them.

* * *

_~08:09 AM~_

'_Why did I have to meet this stupid pineapple first? I'd rather meet the loud herbivore or the others first…_' Glaring at the indigo-haired girl in front of her, Hibari tried to control her anger.

"Oya oya, it seems as though I've found the little birdie. Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed creepily as she played with her trident.

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore, before I bite you to death." Pissed off, Hibari was waiting for a chance – and a valid reason – to grab her tonfas and start beating up the pineapple head.

"Kufufu~ We can't spar now, we have to find Tsu-chan and regroup with the others first…" Mukuro's trident disappeared in a cloud of mist as she smiled mysteriously.

"Che." Hibari walked away, Mukuro following her with a small smirk.

"Is it me or are we being watched?" Mukuro checked their surroundings discreetly; most of the townspeople were staring at them…especially the males.

"Just ignore them, herbivore." In truth, Hibari was annoyed that she was being stared at, but she couldn't afford to draw more attention or make a ruckus, so unfortunately she could only ignore them.

Why were people staring at them, you might ask?

Well, they were stunning, had an almost _lethal_ beauty (those people had no idea how right they were) and they had a body that most women would die for. Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei were also facing the same problem, seeing as they were in the same town.

Some men tried to flirt with them, but only got a cold glare from Hibari and a creepy laugh from Mukuro. Those on the other side of town got death threats from Gokudera, loud protests from Lambo and a couple of shouts from Ryohei, who of course, didn't really understand what they were trying to do. Of course, this only made all of them more interested in the girls.

"Hibari-nee! Mukuro-nee!" Stopping in their tracks, the two strongest guardians of the Vongola Decima – now Varia Primo – turned around to find three of their comrades.

"Kufufufu~ Found'cha~" Smiling, Mukuro walked over to them, Hibari following her with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

_~08:30 AM~_

"Eh?! Tsuna left?" Giotto frowned at Knuckles, who nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I found this letter in her empty bed room." Knuckles passed his boss the letter with an inaudible sigh.

"Hn. I wanted to ask her some questions." Entering the meeting room, Alaude went over and sat on his chair.

"Oi, she isn't a suspect." A yawning G entered the meeting room a few seconds after Alaude did, and went over to his seat, not even bothering to comb his bed-hair.

"Nufufu~ She was interesting; a female mafia boss is a rarity, you know~?" Daemon chuckled eerily.

Raising an eyebrow, Giotto wondered when Daemon became more like his usual self. Ever since Elena's disappearance, the latter was behaving weirdly…

"So, what did she write on the letter?" Lampo woke up with a jolt as soon as he heard Alaude's voice, worried that the Frenchman would scold – and arrest – him for sleeping during a meeting.

"Eh, let me open it first…" Opening the letter, Giotto read it out loud.

_Dear Vongola Primo (and all of his guardians),_

_I apologise for leaving without informing you in advance. I also want to thank all of you for treating and helping me; I will definitely do everything I can to repay your kindness._

_However, I am unable to stay for too long; I have to find my guardians, who are definitely worrying about me…especially my youngest guardian and my Storm guardian. I have to find them as soon as I can and when I've found all of them, I will return and introduce them to all of you._

_Most of them have a screw loose, but they are all good people and they always do their best to protect me. They are, after all, my important friends, in addition to being my guardians._

_I have to find them as fast as I can, seeing as some of them have a short fuse and will not hesitate to draw their weapons and fight each other…even if they're in the middle of town. The culprits are usually my Cloud and Mist guardians, though._

_If you accidentally meet them, please be very careful. Those two are very volatile and unpredictable, and are even more dangerous than your Cloud and Mist guardians (my apologies to Alaude-san and Daemon-san, but to be honest, they are indeed far more dangerous than the both of you)._

_My Storm and Lightning guardians both have short tempers and get angry easily, though the latter tends to cry more often. They are also my most trusted and loyal guardians, seeing as my Cloud and Mist guardians usually rebel…though they do their job perfectly and are mu strongest guardians._

_My Rain and Sun guardians are the calmest; the former is carefree while the latter is kind of 'loud'. They are both very nice people, but don't piss them off, for they can be dangerous as well – especially when provoked._

_I also have a second-in-command and an advisor; those two are like me in more ways than one._

_I am sure that they will warm up to you –instantly– and I think that they will do their best to protect you as well, seeing as you were so kind to me. They will probably say that they owe you for saving me or something like that…_

_Well, that's all for now, ja ne! I hope that you will welcome me again when I return – with my guardians._

_Regards, Tsunayoshi  
Varia Primo_

"Eh…" Giotto sweatdropped. "I think we're screwed…"

"Tsuna's guardians seem to be really scary…scarier than Alaude and Daemon? That's impossible!" Lampo shivered as he imagined Tsuna's guardians…funny how his imagination was completely different from the real guardians.

"Nufufu~ How dare she misjudge me?" Laughing, Daemon smiled darkly.

Staring at the piece of paper that Giotto held, Alaude frowned, pissed. That impudent brat had never met him, but already judged him as weaker than her own guardian?

"Tsuna definitely misjudged Alaude and Daemon; no way is there anyone more dangerous than them." Rolling his eyes, G snorted, obviously disbelieving Tsuna.

'_No! All of you don't understand; they are the only ally of the infamous Vindice, of course they are all dangerous! How the heck did they even become an ally of the Vindice in the first place?!'_ In his mind, chibi Giotto was running around, panicking. Meanwhile, Giotto was shuddering, imagining the horror that was Tsuna's guardians…

"What's wrong, Giotto? Do you seriously believe Tsuna's words?" Confused, Knuckles looked at his boss, who had turned pale.

'_Of course I believe Tsuna! Damn, I'm so screwed; what if they hate me for trying to get close to their boss?! …wait…WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!' _Giotto shook his head mentally, trying to deny that he liked the brunette.

"We'll forget about that for now; we can discuss it later. Now…Alaude, G and Asari…why were you late?" Smiling sweetly, Giotto cracked his knuckles. It wasn't his usual sweet smile, however. It was a sweet 'I'll-make-sure-you-suffer-for-pissing-me-off' smile. And whenever Giotto has that smile…all hell will break loose. "I believe I already told you that this meeting is EXTREMELY important and f*cking told you NOT TO BE LATE."

"Ahaha…I'm sorry, Primo." Forcing a casual laugh, Asari scratched the back of his head, fearing for his life.

"Hn." Alaude ignored the threat; he had a 'valid' reason for being late after all.

"Sorry, Giotto." G smiled awkwardly at his pissed off boss. "I woke up on time in the morning…but I accidentally fell asleep again."

'_Maybe I spoiled them too much? Perhaps I should discipline them to ensure that this incident does not repeat itself…'_ Still smiling sweetly at his tardy guardians, Giotto debated on the pros and cons of _disciplining_ them. He had, after all, been refraining from punishing them since Tsuna was in the mansion, but now, since Tsuna wasn't here, he could finally give his guardians their deserved punishment–—

Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to discipline his guardians- no, his _friends_, for their actions.

"Oh well…" Giotto sighed. "Don't do that again, okay?"

* * *

_~10:27 AM~_

"I'm so happy that all of you are okay!" Crying tears of happiness, Tsuna hugged Mukuro as if there was no tomorrow.

The brunet had finally found all of her friends and they were now in a small town a short distance away from the Vongola mansion. Thanks to Checkerface, they were finally able to regroup and meet each other once more.

"Kufufu~ Did you think that we were that weak?" Mukuro chuckled slightly, hugging her boss gently.

"Haha, no worries little sis, we can take care of ourselves!" Patting Tsuna's head (and ruffling her brown locks while she was at it), Dino smiled, content to be back with her little sister and her Famiglia.

"Hn. Says the one covered in bandages." Hibari frowned.

"Haha, I was alone after all. Now that all of you are here, I won't be clumsy!" Laughing, Dino scratched the back of her head.

"That's a relief." Enma muttered, looking at Dino while biting her lip. "Because…you know…your men…"

"It's alright." Smiling gently, Dino patted Enma's head…and ruffled her red hair. "They did their best to protect me…and now we're here to change the future. I will not waste their sacrifice."

"EXTREMELY AGREED!" Smiling widely, Ryohei patted Enma's shoulder. "Together we will EXTREMELY make a better future!"

"That lawn head's right for once." Smiling, Gokudera turned to look at Tsuna. "Right, Hime-sama?"

"Yup! We will definitely make a better future for everyone!" Releasing Mukuro, Tsuna beamed at everyone.

"Haha, that's the spirit!" Yamamoto laughed, before turning to Tsuna. "Oh yeah, why are we now the Varia?"

"Well…I think that as we are now the founders of the Varia, we can get closer to the Vongola." Tsuna scratched the back of her head, puzzled. "But there is another mystery…why is Lambo the only one who retained her normal body and age?"

"Um…I think it's because Verde did something to me before we came over here. He…er…did something to my brain…" Smiling uncertainly, Lambo poked her index fingers together. "He did something to my brain and now I have a sudden urge to invent lots of things. Somehow, he also made my Lightning flames more powerful…"

"So that's why he was grinning like a maniac! All this time, that shrink was experimenting on you!" Gokudera shouted, only to have Mukuro flinch slightly when she heard the word 'experiment'. "Um…sorry…"

"Maybe that's why, at the Ring Battles, 25-years-later Lambo was super strong! Dad did say that Lambo became a lot stronger…" Remembering what Iemitsu said, Tsuna smiled slightly.

"Maybe…? I didn't realise that he was already experimenting on me before 'that' incident started…" Lambo laughed nervously.

"Hm…inventing, huh?" Dino pondered for a while, before smiling. "Since Giannini, Spanner, Irie and Verde aren't with us, you can be our inventor! You could possibly become Verde's carbon copy~"

"Che, I hope not! You know how Verde acts, right?" Gokudera frowned at Dino.

"Yeah…I agree with Gokudera on this one." Laughing slightly, Yamamoto placed a hand on Lambo's shoulder.

"Eh? Why?" Lambo was confused. Wasn't Verde a kind man? After all, he always gave her sweets and showered her with love…though she wasn't sure whether it was real or not, seeing that her family distrusts him.

"Well…anyway, I want all of you to prepare yourselves." Tsuna smiled brightly, taking out her Varia uniform. "I'm going to introduce all of you to Vongola Primo and his guardians, okay? So first things first…where can we change?"

"Kufufu~ There is an abandoned house not too far from here; we can change there. I can cover up the holes with an illusion." Taking out her Varia uniform, Mukuro spun her trident, which she materialised from mist.

"Okay, let's go!" Smiling, Tsuna led the way.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Author: Done~ at last~

Dino: Hahaha, now you must focus on your study, you have an exam 2 weeks latter

Rhino: Someone asked if the Author have a drawing of me… do you?

Author: Um… sorry but no… I still cant draw a male… just go to ZeroChan and type 'Primo Cavalone' and for the other… um… I got it from Google and ZeroChan too

Dino: Well good luck with that, can I ask you something? Why did you drag me to your story and paired me with my Primo?

Rhino: *blushes* Um…

Author: Well, because… um… I can?

Dino and Rhino: What kind of excuse is that?

Author: Hehehe ah well, the next chapter will be about how Tsuna introduce her guardian to Vongola, and I have to think how they would react when they meet Tsuna's guardian… since some of them (G, Asari, Daemon, and Alaude) already know one of them

Dino: About Verde and Lambo… what did you do to them?

Author: Ahahaha, it was suddenly popped in my mind and before I know it I was already wrote it

Rhino: Must be because the junk food you ate before…

Author: Ah well, doesn't matter, see you at the next chapter~

((Beta: I apologise for taking so long!))

_*****Please Review!*****_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, me? Just a kitty cat (?) that loves to make a story~

**Warning**: Lots of gender bending (The 10th Generation), Straight Pairing, OCs, (maybe) OOC-ness, and typos

**Pairings** (Timeline: 400 years ago – the story): 1st Generation X 10th Generation (Main), OC X Hibari (Alaude's rival), OC X G (One-sided), ? X Tsuna (Giotto's rival), and Daemon X Elena (will end soon)

**Side Pairing** (Timeline: Future – before the story): ? X Tsuna

**Rating**: T

* * *

Author: Well, I have no comment except the many thanks that I will always give to my Beta reader; CrimsonSkyTamer~

((Beta: Well, I have no comment except the many praises that I will give to the story~ First Gen X Tenth Gen are among my favourite pairings!))

* * *

"I don't know what I'll tell Primo when we arrive at the mansion…" Tsuna said, all the while poking her index fingers together.

"Eh…this has to be kind of suspicious, right?" Enma bit her lip. "I mean, you just left the mansion this morning right? They will be wondering how you could return with all of us so soon…"

"What if we told them that our allies helped us?" Dino suggested, smiling.

"I already told them that all of our allies were killed…" Sighing, Tsuna once again pondered about what she would say and do when she met Primo again.

"Why don't we say that we have Vindice as our allies?" Yamamoto laughed, running her fingers through her short, spikey black hair.

"Are you out of your mind huh, baseball freak? No one's gonna believe it!" Gokudera rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Actually, Primo already knows that we are Vindice's only ally but it seems as though Bermuda threatened him to not tell the others." Tsuna giggled, remembering Giotto's priceless expression when she mentioned something about Vindice.

"Oya oya? Why did he do that?" Confused, Mukuro frowned slightly.

"Maybe because he didn't want another Famiglia trying to use us because we're their only ally, pineapple herbivore." Hibari 'che'd, grey eyes stormy.

"I'm tired~" Whining, Lambo slowed down abruptly, causing Ryohei to almost bump into her.

Because they didn't have any transportation (like a carriage, for example), they didn't have any other option other than walking from the town to the mansion. As such, they're still walking in the forest (will be Vongola's private garden in future) near the Vongola mansion.

"This is nothing! We have to extremely run another 10 laps around the mansion at least before it's considered an actual workout!" Ryohei smiled, patting Lambo's head.

"Eeek! No way! I'm already tired!" Shaking her head violently, Lambo gave Tsuna the infamous 'puppy eyes'. "Tsuna-nee, can we take a break now? Please?"

"Um… I'm kind of tired too, guys…Flying from Palermo to Sicily really takes a lot of time and energy…" Tsuna grinned sheepishly at the rest, who nodded slightly since it _was_ their boss who brought up the idea of a break.

Looking at their surroundings, Enma smiled. "There's a river there, we can take a break and have some water too!"

"Yeah… I'm exhausted too." Dino smiled, and with a glance at Tsuna, asked, "Let's take a break here, shall we?"

"Sure! The others must be tired too. Well, except for Ryonee-chan…" Tsuna nodded, smiling.

Lambo sat on a rock and let Keiman (who came from only-god-know-where) swim in the river, chuckling when she saw the fish trying to swim away from the hungry crocodile.

Taking off her shoes and stockings, Hibari sat beside the river while dipping her feet in the cool water, also letting a chibi sized Otako swim in the river. Ryohei sat beside her, trying to start a conversation; Leon sleeping peacefully on her shoulder.

Gokudera was having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto about something random, which Lichi and Falco played among the trees, not too far from their owners.

Sitting on a nearby tree, Mukuro watched the others while Phantasma turned into a snake that enabled Mukuro to float (or fly).

Tsuna, Enma, and Dino are having a conversation regarding their respective Primo.

"Have you met your Primo? What did they look like? Giotto is a nice person; I think we can become the best of friends." Tsuna smile gently, remembering the blonde, but unconsciously putting Giotto in the friend zone.

(Author: No comment, lol)

(Beta: Poor Giotto… ^^|||)

"Yeah, I met Shimon Primo in Palermo; he helped me tend to my injury." Enma smiled happily, remembering Cozart's offer of help.

"Haha, I met him and he's exactly like what my dad told me; he was really straightforward." Laughing, Dino remembered what her Primo did before he gave Enzio back to her; in actual fact, she watched him get slapped by the girl.

* * *

"Well…at least Alaude has a valid reason for being late." With a sigh, Giotto skimmed through the folder that Alaude pass to him regarding the information that the latter could get hold of.

"Oh yeah, Giotto, don't even think of abandoning your paperwork even though Tsuna isn't here!" G admonished, taking out a cigarette. Giotto, on the other hand, focused on the papers in his hand and not on G's 'scolding'.

"That's right!" Giotto suddenly stood up, ignoring G's shout of surprise. "I just remembered that Rhino and Cozart will be visiting us today!"

"Hn. I wasn't aware of any scheduled meetings." Alaude raised an eyebrow, a look of suspicion on his face.

"I think they're just visiting us to the EXTREME!" Shouted Knuckle, all the while cleaning his boxing gloves.

"Haha, the mansion will be livelier with them around." Smiling, Asari resumed playing his flute, the lively melody reflecting his joy.

"Flute idiot, stop playing it already! It's annoying!" G runs his fingers through his pink – I mean, red – hair in frustration.

"Yare yare…the great Ore-sama is sleepy." Lampo rubs his eyes in an half-hearted attempt to stay awake, not wanting to be caught by Alaude for 'breaking the law by falling asleep during the meeting'.

"Nufufu~ Perhaps they want our help?" Daemon chuckled, toying with his scythe. "I haven't been on the battlefield for too long…"

"We had a war with the Demone Famiglia just last month, perverted idiot." G rolled his eyes.

Standing up abruptly, Alaude looked at the window beside Giotto.

"What's wrong, Alaude?" Raising an eyebrow, Giotto looked at the window, then at Alaude, then at the window again.

_Someone who will bring about a change to your Famiglia is coming…_

Giotto's Hyper Intuition warned, as said person's eyes flashed sunset orange for a brief moment before returning to their usual light orange.

"I…heard something…" Following his Cloud Guardian's gaze, Giotto examined the sky closely, as Asari questioned, "Eh? There's something flying this way…wait. Isn't that a falcon?"

Said falcon perched on the windowsill, much to the amusement and shock of the guardians.

"There's something on the falcon's back…" Narrowing his eyes, G peers at the falcon, but fails to spot what was on its back.

Starting to peck the window, the falcon gave them – in particular, Asari – a look that basically said 'open-this-window-already', before resuming its pecking.

"What should we EXTREMELY do?" Knuckle had joined the crowd at the window, boxing gloves left on a table. "The EXTREME falcon looks tame…maybe it's someone's pet? And why is it looking at Asari to the EXTREME?"

On a sudden impulse, Giotto opened the window; the falcon flew in as a little monkey jumped from the falcon's back to Giotto's shoulder.

"Eh? If I remember correctly, isn't the falcon an omnivore?" Giotto looked at the monkey, confused. "Since when did monkeys start riding on the back of falcons?"

"Well…the falcon didn't look as though it wanted to eat the monkey…" Taking a look at the little monkey, Asari's smile widened. "It's cute. Maybe…they're friends?"

"Don't be stupid, flute freak! There's no way in hell a falcon and a monkey can be friends…" G suddenly looked serious. "Unless, this was an alien's doing!"

Giotto and the rest sweatdropped at G's statement, as the falcon – finally – landed on Asari's shoulder.

"Eh? It seems as though they are tamed…" Asari pet the falcon. "Maybe they are someone's pets…"

A sudden knock on the front door directed their attention away from the two animals. "Excuse me for interupting, Masters, but there are two people who wish to speak with Master Giotto."

Walking over and opening the door, G raised an eyebrow when he saw the two others that accompanied the maid.

"Nufufu~ Who are you?" Daemon chuckled darkly, earning a glare from G that positively screamed 'that-was-supposed-to-be-my-line-you-retarded-perv ert'.

"Good evening to all of you; I am Dino, the second-in-command of the Varia, and this is Enma, advisor of the Varia." Dino smiled charmingly while gently nudging Enma – who didn't seem to like the attention – forwards.

"Varia?" Taking a look at Dino's ring, G realised with a start that it looked very similar to Tsuna's. Turning back to face Giotto, he spoke. "They're friends of Tsuna."

Nodding, Giotto signaled his right-hand man to let them in, finally understanding who his intuition was referring to. The maid left as the duo entered the room.

"Thank you very much." Dino bowed, smiling.

"Tsuna has told us a lot about you." Enma bowed slightly as well, a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." Giotto smiled. "My name is Sawada Giotto, and I'm Vongola Primo. These are my guardians – in order of their seats: G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude and Daemon."

"Ahaha, where's Tsuna and the rest of the guardians?" Asari smiled, though he was curious as he didn't see anyone else apart from the both of them.

"Um…Tsuna is…calming her guardians…?" Enma sweatdropped, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "Well…they somehow starting fighting again…"

Dino laughed awkwardly. "Well…our Mist and Cloud guardians are the main culprits."

'_Perhaps… what Tsuna wrote in the letter…is true…_' Giotto sweatdropped.

"Anyway…we came here to ask if it was okay for us to visit you right now." Dino smiled, looking at Giotto. "If you're busy, we don't mind waiting."

"Don't worry about it." Giotto nodded. "We'll happily accept all of you."

"Really? Thank you very much!" Dino and Enma bowed, when suddenly the monkey jumped and landed on Enma.

"Eh?!" Enma looked shocked. "Lichi? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, Falco's here too!" Dino exclaimed, before stretching out her arm. Falco obediently flew over, landing on Dino's outstretched arm.

"Eh? They're yours?" Asari smiled. "So their names are Lichi and Falco? They're really well tamed!"

"Haha, the falcon belongs to our Rain Guardian, while this little guy here," Enma pet Lichi, who rubbed his head against her cheek, "belongs to our Storm Guardian."

"Well, we'll go call Tsuna and the others!" With a wave, Dino left the room with Enma, both of them carrying an animal. "See you later!"

Watching Dino and Enma leave the room, Giotto sighed before rubbing his temples. He still didn't really understand what his Hyper Intuition was trying to tell him…how could they change his Famiglia? True, they were the Vindice's only ally, but still…

"Hey, Giotto…I think something's up." G looked at the door, then back at his blond boss. "How was it possible for them to regroup in such a short time? Tsuna just left this morning…"

'_Actually, G…I'm not surprised. Their ally is the Vindice, and furthermore, they are the Vindice's only ally. They can't be any __**ordinary**__ Famiglia if they actually managed to make the Vindice their ally.' _Sadly, he was unable to reveal the only remaining ally of Tsuna's Famiglia – because of a death threat – to his guardians, so he settled for another explanation.

"My intuition tells me that it's fine…and as to how they regrouped in such a short period of time, we can ask them later when they arrive." Giotto said calmly, giving his guardians the 'don't-ask-me-about-it-simply-because-my-intuition -told-me-all-this' look.

Of course, they all complied, if only because Giotto's Hyper Intuition was full of mysteries and it was accurate all the time.

'_But still…there are many mysteries surrounding them; there is virtually nothing about the Varia Famiglia; not even Alaude has heard of them! Well, the mafia world is full of secrets, especially the Vindice…no-one knows what they look like, what could they be hiding under those bandages? And how did the Varia even become the Vindice's ally in the first place? And how was it possible for Tsuna to be so badly injured when she had the Vindice – and Bermuda – as an ally?' _With an inaudible sigh, Giotto once again resumed skimming through the paper in front of him.

'_And…why did I feel as though I have a connection with her? When we first met, it felt as though she already knew me. In addition, she knows a lot of secrets about the Vongola that only my guardians and I should know. Tsunayoshi…she was mysterious like the Vindice, yet also very intriguing…'_ Another sigh. His thoughts can't seem to leave the mystery that surrounded Tsuna, the Varia and the Vindice as he blatantly ignored his bickering – and fighting – guardians.

"Um…excuse me?" Tsuna's voice snapped Giotto out of his reverie.

"Eh?! Tsuna?! Since when were you here?" Looking confused, Giotto stared at the brunette, who smiled awkwardly. "Eto…I was here since 5 minutes ago…I kept calling you and your guardians, but…"

Following the direction of Tsuna's gaze, Giotto's face turned pale. The entire meeting room was now in a mess, with Alaude and Daemon brawling, G and Asari having a one-sided argument and Knuckle who was doing pushups. Oh, and Lampo who was eating sweets and dumping the wrappers on the floor.

"Ahaha, such lively guardians you have, Primo!" A girl with short black hair laughed; several of her bangs were clipped up by colourful hairpins.

"Crowding, more like." Another girl with short black hair – but this time, 'M' shaped bangs – rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If they keep on crowding, I'll bite them all to death!"

"They all look EXTREMELY strong! Maybe I should ask them all to join the EXTREME boxing club!" A girl with white hair that was tied in a ponytail shouted.

"No-one wants to join your stupid club, lawn-head!" The girl with long silver hair glared, covering her ears.

"Kufufufu~ It seems as though they have not noticed our presence…" An indigo-haired girl with an eye patch and long hair clipped up in the imitation of a pineapple laughed, sounding _quite_ like a certain melon-head.

Shocked, Giotto stared at Tsuna's guardians. _'All of them…are girls…if there's a guy there, it would look like he has a harem…okay. That was dumb. But anyway…there must be something special about them…'_

"Um, Giotto-san?" Again, Giotto was snapped back to reality.

"Ah, um…all of you can sit across my guardians and…just ignore them?" With a sheepish smile, Giotto looked at his guardians. "Also, there are spare chairs over there; the two of you can use them." He added as an afterthought, after realizing that Dino and Enma were without seats.

"Thank you!" Taking a chair each, Dino and Enma place it next to Tsuna's.

'_And now…'_ Taking a deep breath, Giotto looks at his 'busy' guardians –

"STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING NOW! WE HAVE GUESTS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"That was an EXTREME shout!" Ryohei grinned, while the rest of the Varia covered their ears.

"You didn't have to shout." Alaude glared, battle with Daemon temporarily forgotten.

"Giotto!" Knuckle scolded. "You shouldn't use God's name in vain!"

The rest of the Vongola chuckled and returned to their seats.

"Alright, Knuckle." Giotto sighed. "And Alaude, if I didn't shout, you wouldn't have heard me…"

"Haha, I know how you feel, Giotto-san…" Tsuna smiled at Giotto.

G was the first person to notice that they had guests (even though Giotto just shouted it out earlier).

"Wait…who are you?! And what are yo-!" Taking a good look at the girl seated opposite him, G shouted out in alarm. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Che." Gokudera clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I can go anywhere I please!"

'_Heh, G's expression was priceless…now if only I had a camera…'_ Giotto smiled, before realizing something. _'Wait…G already knows her? But…since when?'_

"Haha, hello again, Asari-san!" Yamamoto flashed the male sitting opposite her a bright smile. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"Aah…same here…?" Asari grinned awkwardly, still not fully recovered from the shock.

'_Another priceless expression…but wait. Asari knows her too? How?'_

"Are you a boxer to the EXTREME too?" Knuckle asked Ryohei, seeing her tighten her bandages.

"Yep! I EXTREMELY love boxing!" Ryohei replied happily. "Hey, maybe we could have an EXTREME spar later!"

'_They're too alike!_'

"Yare yare, the great Ore-sama is sleepy…" Rubbing his eyes, Lampo yawned.

"Ne, the great Lambo-sama is sleepy too…" Lambo yawned, before resting her head on the table.

'… _No comment._'

Alaude froze when he saw the black-haired girl in front of him, though Hibari seemed to be more interested in the chibi-sized octopus in front of her. Upon realizing that Alaude was staring at her, however, Hibari stared back at him with a blank face, but abruptly broke off eye contact and resumed playing with the octopus.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow elegantly. '_Did she just ignore me… again?_'

'_Even Alaude met his counterpart before… did they accidently meet somewhere or what?'_

"Nufufu~ I found something interesting…or maybe, what you said when we first met was all just a joke?" Daemon stared intently at Mukuro, all the while with a creepy smile on his face.

Mukuro stared at him for a minute before answering. "What I said before was – and is – true; I hate the mafia and my goal is to destroy every single mafia Famiglia in the world."

After she had finished, the resultant silence was heavy. Too heavy. The temperature also seemed to have dropped several degrees.

The Vongola looked serious, but Tsuna and the rest of the Varia had sad smiles on their faces.

"Of course…I will only fulfill this goal after Tsuna-chan steps down and lives a normal, civilian life. Kufufu~" A mysterious smile tugged at Mukuro's lips.

"Mukuro…can you please stop? You promised that you wouldn't mention it to anyone but me…and it's making me feel guilty because you're never happy…" Tsuna smiled sadly, all the while staring at Mukuro's eye patch. "You've suffered enough; now it's time for you to create happy memories…and it's my job to ensure that you do."

"Kufufu~ This is why I agreed to become your Mist Guardian, Tsuna-chan." Mukuro smiled slightly.

'_There is __**definitely**__ something special about them…maybe it's their past? Wait…Bermuda mentioned that they saved the Vindice…but from what?'_ Giotto shook his head; the answers to the mysteries surrounding the girls definitely cannot be found by using logic.

"Ah, that's right!" Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to introduce my guardians. Well, since you already know Dino-san and Enma-chan, the rest of my guardians are – in order of their seats: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro."

"Well…all of you are very different from Ore-sama's imagination." Lampo hurriedly continued when he felt all eyes on him. "Well…since Tsuna described you as…superhuman? Well, 'more dangerous than Alaude and Daemon' is what she said…"

"Oya oya~ We certainly are, kufufu~" Mukuro laughed, playing with her trident.

'_I have no interest in fighting a child.'_

Remembering what Alaude last said to her, Hibari smirked. _'I will definitely make him regret calling me a child.' _She stared at Alaude, grey eyes glinting dangerously.

'_Did she just mark me as her prey? Hn. Bring it on. I will make you see my true strength and make you mine…_' Alaude stared back at her, pale blue eyes glinting dangerously.

'_Nufufufu~ Did she just challenge me? Interesting…_' Daemon's bangs covered his eyes, while he smirked.

"Eto…actually, I came here for another reason, not just to introduce my guardians to you." Tsuna remained silent for a while before speaking. "I wanted to ask if we could become your alli-no, we want to merge with the Vongola."

"Wait…what?! You want to merge with the Vongola?" G stared at Tsuna.

"Actually, we want to become your Elite Independent Assassin Squad." Enma explained.

"Since we are independent we still have freedom, but we'll swear loyalty to Vongola." Dino smile charmingly, smile that she always wore when she was in boss mode.

"Wait, why do you suddenly want to become one with the Vongola? And an assassin squad no less…" Confused, Giotto stared at Tsuna; is this what his intuition meant?

"Well…to be honest, we don't have anywhere to go; all of our subordinates were killed, and our only remaining ally is out of the question." Tsuna smiled slightly as memories flash across her mind. "Also, we have the same goal as the Vongola…"

"Same goal? What do you mean?" Asari asked.

"How did you even know what our goal is in the first place?" Giotto frowned. Tsuna knew almost everything about the Vongola…

"Trust me, you don't want to know Giotto-san…" Gokudera look at Giotto, emerald eyes hardening. "Our other reason for merger is because we are indebted to you… a big debt."

Suddenly Giotto froze. '_Oh… okay, forget it, there are some things in this world that must remain a mystery. Curiosity kills the cat, I don't want to die so soon!_'

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you plotting something against us? What did you do to Giotto?" G glared at Gokudera, who was unfazed.

"Shut up, pinky! We would never do anything to our Hime's savior!" Gokudera snapped back, angrily.

"Wh-what! My hair is not pink!" G blushed slightly, but covered it up. "Since you have white hair, you must be an old woman, then!"

"It's not white, you idiot! It's silver! The one with white hair is her!" Gokudera pointed at Ryohei, bristling at the insult.

"Well, that's because my father has white hair…" Ryohei stared at Gokudera, confused.

'_They're bickering… for some reason, they're just like a married old couple…_' Giotto and Tsuna sweatdropped, though neither knew that they both had the same thoughts.

"Ahaha, the both of you are like a married old couple!" Well done, Asari. You just told the two hot-heads what everyone was thinking.

"I agree!" Yamamoto laughed.

"WE ARE NOT!" G and Gokudera shouted simultaneously.

"Hahaha look! They shouted the same thing at the same time!"

"Yeah! Congratulations G! You just found a girlfriend!"

"SHUT UP FLUTE/BASEBALL FREAK!"

'_Well… at least those two are already friendly with their Varia counterparts…_' Giotto smiled, all the while looking at his Rain and Storm guardians and their Varia counterparts. '_It's kind of hard to believe that they are Vindice's only ally and savior when they are like this…_'

"Just ignore them." Alaude stated with a pokerface. "If we accept you as our assassin squad, are you sure you can do your job? Are you sure you can carry out dangerous missions?"

"We belonged to the underground world of the Mafia world _longer _than all of you." Hibari glared. "We've killed many people with our own hands since _young_;we obviously have more experience than all of you."

"Um…I'm sorry if this is rude but…how old are you anyway? You look younger than us…" It is rude to ask a lady her age, but there is something odd with what Hibari just said, which is why Knuckle asked the question.

"Oh! I'm the oldest! I'm 20 years old." Dino smiled.

"Enma and I are 16," Tsuna answered, earning a nod from Enma. "The same goes to Gokudera and Yamamoto, while Lambo is 15."

"The pineapple head is 17 and I'm 18." Mukuro's eye twitched when she heard what Hibari just called her.

"Shut up, Tweety." Now, it's Hibari's turn to twitch as she got insulted by Mukuro.

"Well… apart from Miss Dino—"

"Just call me big sis!"

"Uh, okay…apart from big sis, all of you are younger than Alaude and even your boss is younger than ours…how can you say that you have more experience than us?" Lampo raised an eyebrow and look at Hibari.

"We were already involved in the mafia since young; Hibari-nee's first (and second, third, et cetera) kill was when she was 9, Mukuro-nee wiped out an entire Famiglia when she was 10, Baka-Dera was already proficient with dynamites when she was about 8, and I was already an assassin by the age of 5." Lambo smiled slightly, repeating what her nee-sans told her about their lives. "I'm not too sure about Tsuna-nee, Ryohei-nee and Yamamoto-nee, but we definitely have proof."

'_Why am I not surprised? Wait—oh yeah, the Vindice…_' Giotto sighed mentally.

"Proficient with dynamites at 8? Are you out of your mind or what?!" G stared at Gokudera as though she was some sort of alien from another planet.

"Well, I wanted the Trident Mosquito, but he said that dynamites suited me better!" Gokudera clicked her tongue.

"Who in their right minds would teach a child to use dynamites?! Wait…Trident Mosquito? You mean THAT Trident Mosquito?!"

"Shamal taught me how to use the dynamites! And yes! That awesome and deadly Trident Mosquito!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Shut up!"

"Destroying a whole famiglia? Are you sure you killed all of them? Or maybe some of them ran away?" Daemon look amused.

'_That's not the real issue here, Daemon! She destroyed them! And why are you so calm, huh!?_'

"I made sure that none of them ran." Mukuro smirked when she remember 'that' time.

"Well, I think we will have no problem getting along~" Mukuro froze and stared blankly at Daemon, who smirked.

'_No way in all six realms of hell!_' Mukuro thought.

"Wao, 9 years old? Not bad… and you're a year younger than me." Alaude smirked, looking slightly more interested in Hibari.

"Hn, they were just a bunch of herbivores who tried to kidnap me." Hibari rolled her steel eyes.

"Well, no wonder they were trying to kidnap you, you must have been cute when you're younger, and now you've become beautiful and naturally charming as well." Hibari felt her face become warmer and refused to look at Alaude.

"5 years old? You must be kidding right?" Lampo attempted not to laugh, but failed.

"Shut up!" Lambo threw her (already broken) horn at Lampo, hitting him square on his head.

"Ouch! It hurt! You didn't have to throw things at me!" Lampo rubbed his head.

"Hmph!" Lambo pouted and folded her hand in front of her chest, refusing to talk to him.

"I EXTREMELY started boxing when I was 5!" Ryohei exclaimed happily.

"Wow, I started boxing when I was 10 years old to the EXTREME!" Knuckle grinned, instinctively knowing that they would get along well. "Let's EXTREMELY spar after this, okay?'

"Of course to the EXTREME!" Ryohei nodded enthusiastically.

"So… before we change the topic… how about it? Can we merge with the Vongola?" Dino look at Giotto, smiling.

"We won't disappoint you!" Enma nodded with a smile.

Looking at Tsuna who had a warm smile on her face, Giotto nodded.

"No-one's objecting, right? Guys? Hey! I'm talking to all of you!" Giotto facepalmed. "G, stop teasing Gokudera! If you like her then just ask her ou-I'm just kidding! Daemon, stop that laughing contest with Mukuro now! Lampo, it's your fault so you're apologising to Lambo later! Alaude – never mind, just stop glaring at me; I know you like he-wait! Keep your handcuffs away from me! Okay, okay! I won't say anything; I'm sorry!"

Tsuna, Enma and Dino laughed; watching Giotto get frustrated – and threatened – was priceless!

"So?" No-one bothered to answer Giotto's question. "Fine, we agree!"

The Varia stood up, bowing. (Hibari and Mukuro merely bowed slightly.) "Thank you very much!"

Smiling, Giotto and his guardians looked at their Varia counterpart in the eye.

"_**Welcome to the Vongola Famiglia!"**_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author: Another cliffhanger! Kufufufu~

Neko (who?): Review please!


End file.
